


Handle With Care

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #108, lies, Kotori]  Kotori is about to ask Yuuma out on a date.  She can handle any answer.  She thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Handle With Care  
 **Characters:** Yuuma, Kotori, little drips of one-sided Kotori x Yuuma, Yuuma x Kaito x Shark,  & Kotori x Alit  
 **Word Count:** 451|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #108, lies  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #108, lies, Kotori] Kotori is about to ask Yuuma out on a date. She can handle any answer. She thinks.

* * *

“Hey, Yuuma?” Kotori smiled brightly as she got his attention. She'd waited a long time to ask him this, and she hoped that it would be worth the wait. She thought it would be. They'd both gone through so much together. This was the right way to go, wasn't it? 

A small, nervous flutter sent her heart beating just a bit faster. She tried to ignore it. This was going to work out. It couldn't go wrong. 

“Yeah?” Yuuma glanced up from his deck, the Emperor's Key flashing in the sunlight. She didn't see Astral anywhere, but that wasn't a problem. She didn't want to ask _him_. “Something up, Kotori?” 

“There's a movie playing down at the theater. _Invasion of the Rock Alien Zombies_.” Her lips twitched at that; what a completely cheesy title. Still, it might be worth a few giggles. She thought Yuuma would like it, anyway. “Want to go see it with me?” There. She'd done it. She'd asked him out on their first date. 

Yuuma blinked a few times, then glanced at his watch and groaned. “Oh, man, I _completely forgot_. Kaito and Shark want to go see that too, and Shark insisted that I come along.” He scrunched his face up and she tried once again to ignore the way her heart skittered and plummeted in her chest. “I need to get going, too. If I don't make it, Shark's going to eat my face or something.” 

She waved one hand dismissively. “All right. You guys have fun. Maybe I'll see if Rio wants to see it.” 

“Tell Shark's sis I said hi, then!” Yuuma scooped his deck into the holder and was out of sight in mere moments. 

Kotori watched him go, not letting herself sigh or let the tears that welled up in her eyes drop until he was completely out of sight. If anyone had asked, she would've said she was fine. What else could she have said? 

Part of her wanted to think that it was all a misunderstanding, that Kaito and Shark only wanted to see it with him as friends. Those three were so close it would be natural. But another part of her, a part that had watched them grow closer to one another, thought something else altogether. 

Maybe she'd just get some ice cream and curl up on the couch at home and forget that boys even existed for a while. Yeah, that sounded like a much better way to spend her time. Who wanted to go see a stupid movie about rock alien zombies anyway? 

Or maybe she'd go see if Alit wanted to go see it. Or at least would want to share her ice cream. 

**The End**


End file.
